Searching The Stars
by fan4life24
Summary: A child. A brilliant and beautiful child born out of battle between two souls who love each other, but are torn apart by time itself. This is the story of Rose Tyler and her Doctor and their happy, yet prolonged reunion. It's going to make you cry, laugh, and want to pull your hair out, because it's just THAT kind of story.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Okay guys! I've posted one Doctor Who story on here, and it**__**mainly to see for myself if I could actually write something Doctor Whoish. I've been working on this Doctor Who story since the begining of 2012 and fo awhile I had NO idea where I was going with it. Science Fiction is something I find completely hard to write and it's been a difficult task for me. However, I haven't given up. ;) I have at least a few pages of the first chapter written, but as I was reading a fanfiction of Doctor Who at 2 AM last night, the idea popped into my head and so now I know exactly where I want the first chapter to go. Mind you, this is going to be Doctor Who in every way, but I guess I'm kind of doing a complete rewrite of Journeys End. It's my version of Rose and The Doctor's happily Ever After, and I'm unsure how a lot of you will view it, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, I've been working very hard on this.**_

_**Also, you will find that this storyline is a lot different then the show, since it does include a lot about other timelords from Gallifrey, but I won't give too much away. Not that there is anything to give away really, because I haven't even figured out just how I want that part of the story to go yet. Bear with me guys, this story is going to take a lot of effort on both our parts. It's taken me over a year just to begin to understand where I want this story to go... What with the Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey stuff... Anyways... Enjoy this Prologue, because Its the only thing I have about this story that I'm sure of. Well save for the title, which might change. Anyways, I'm just babbling now...Enjoy! One more thing! There's a hint somehwere in this story as to who this mysterious boy is! :P**_

_**All rights belong to BBCA and all of the people who have a hand in Doctor Who.**_

___Prologue_

_Dalig Ulv Straden, July 2008_

_ A boy stood in the middle of a room surrounded by things that intrigued him, not that that was a bad thing of course, but the reality of it all was that none of this was real. At least in his mind anyway, but when did anyone ever listen to him? He was a boy and no one ever listened to kids, at least from his point of view. It was all so intricately sculpted so that everything appeared real, but on the inside it was an act. An act that had been picked and prodded at for his sake, and he hated when things worked out that way. People thinking that he was more fragile then he looked, all because he was a kid, and kids were weak. He knew more then they all thought he did and the fact that he was standing in this room proved that. It proved that he'd defied the laws_ _of time and Science to be where he was today and nobody else had figured that out. Just him. _

_ The boy smiled and strode with confidence towards the thing that he'd come for, something so powerful and impossible that he wouldn't have believed it had he not set his eyes upon it. It had been ripping the universe to pieces for some time now and it had to be stopped. He'd show them that he could do this and then what would they say? They'd be proud of him and he'd relish in the victory as he watched the expressions on the faces of the children who'd told him he was useless and that he couldn't do it. He'd prove it to them, and then they'd really be sorry._

_ "You'll see father, you'll see. You called me worthless once, but you just wait. When I bring this home and I'm reigning with the praises of my people, then what? Will I be worthless then? Will you love me then?" His voice was like ice and the venom seeping through his voice did not go unnoticed by the object._

_ A profound sound came from the barrier that it was stuck between and the boy's eyes widened as he pressed his palms to his ears. "Stop it!" He muttered, inching away from the noise, something he'd never heard before. How could this object, this thing so powerful, make such a noise?_

_ The object of his interest stood to it's feet and he was given a better view of what it appeared to look like. It's golden brown eyes, which were now locked onto him, were surrounded by something that shook him to his core. Fury. Undeniable fury and it made him doubt his reasoning for being here. How could he have been so stupid? Coming after something he had know knowledge of? Sure he'd been to earth before, but he'd never met anyone like this... never._

_ The boy swallowed and averted his eyes away, focusing more solely on it's appearance. It was small that much was clear, but as he calmed his nerves and his mind cleared, he realized exactly what he was dealing with._

_ A baby._

_ Like that of one from his own home planet, only this child... this tiny little person was different from any baby he'd ever seen. Her eyes, which he was now curious about were surrounded by specks of a golden hue and her cheeks, which were round with baby fat had tear stains on them. Her frame was small and stocky, which is normal even for a baby on his planet. Her arms were pushed forward, her tiny hands grasping the air._

_ "Mama!" She whimpered, the tears coming faster._

_ "Your a child. This is what all the fuss is over? A baby who doesn't even appear to be a day over a year old."_

_ The boy took a cautious step back as he heard hurried footsteps rushing towards the door. He had to get out of here before he was caught, but where to hide? And how did he know this child couldn't tell of his breaking and entering? The children from his home could speak from the time they were a year old._

_ The door opened and the boy flew behind the closet, watching with new found interest as woman with blonde hair picked the child up with renewed vigor. "Shhh, sweets. It's alright. Mum will be home soon, but until then would you settle for nana then?"_

_ The boy tilted his head to the side, unaware of the strange interaction. His parents had never treated him that way and he'd certainly never heard of nana. Was she some kind of nanny? He'd had those when he was younger, but he hadn't needed one in a long time._

_ "Mama!" The child whimpered, clinging to her nana._

_ "I know, sweets. But your mum, she had to go away for awhile. You understand that, don't you? Sure you do, how about a bedtime story? Yeah?"_

_ This nana walked towards a small shelf and picked up a piece of paper with scribbled writing on it that he couldn't make out. He wondered what she was going to read from, maybe something he'd been read when he was younger? An earthly book he'd never heard of? Or maybe this paper with writing on it was something she read to this child every night._

_ "How about we read this? Rose is always telling me how much you love it, yeah? Funny how someone so tiny could love something that you don't understand. But no matter, where to start? Ahh, how about here then?" Nana cooed, walking over to the rocking chair, adjacent to the door, and seating herself in it._

_ The child grinned at her nana and settled on her lap, her face alight with happiness. Funny how she was a sad little thing only moments ago, but at the mention of this Rose and a piece of paper, she's all better. Her world is back on it's axis again, as if nothing had ever been wrong to begin with. He wished his world worked like that, but nothing was ever easy when it came to his life. _

_ "Once upon a time, there was a man. A man who was lost and lonely with nowhere to go except for one place. A place that made him feel safe and secure, a place where he could drown his sorrows into nothingness as if they never existed. A man who lost his family, his friends and everyone he loved, a man who travels time and space because he has too. He lies in the sky, watching and protecting us, and he never ever lets any harm come to those he protects," nana read as she smiled at the happy baby. "And he loves you sweets, he really does. He just has no idea you exist." She shook her head and placed the paper on the floor beside the rocking chair. "I know you have no idea what I'm talking about, but there's so much you don't know and Rose... She's so stubborn and hard headed. She thinks she can keep you all to herself, because she's afraid. She's afraid of what he'll do. But don't worry, he loves you. Somewhere deep inside that man, he knows." _

_ The boy's eyes darkened, knowing exactly who the story was and slowly the pieces of this little shindig were placing themselves in order in his mind. He should have known why he was coming and who he was coming for, but he'd been in such a fury he hadn't had time to put any of the pieces together. But it all made perfect sense now. It was all perfectly clear._

_ The most powerful and impossible thing in the world, the thing that was ripping universes to shreds was a baby. A baby who was half human and half Time Lord, a baby who belonged to Rose Tyler and The Doctor._

_ This was what they were fighthing over, this is what they wanted. _

_ This baby, this child, was in imminent danger and the only thing she knew was bedtime stories._

_ It made his hearts ache._

_**Review! Please! It would be sooo helpful! **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Okay, here's chapter 1. Thank you to those who are following this story and to those who reviewed. This chapter is unedited, just as the other one was, sorry! I also realize that I said there was a hint in the Prologue as to who the mysterious boy is, but it wasn't as to WHO he was it was to WHAT he was. But I know most of you have already figured that out already. I hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! I've got a lot of great plans for it! I also decided that I was going to start this story from Turn Left, but my version. :) You will find that there are similarities between the episode and my story, but it will be different! Also, Rose and the Doctor's daughter's name is Elaine. It means light, because of course, she's the light to their darkness in this story! You'll see why later on! Let me know if you guys catch any mistakes in this, it would be helpful to know exactly where they are!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**P.S If this ends up coming out very short on Fanfiction, I'm sorry. Because it was really long on a wordpad document. :P**_

_**All rights belong to BBCA and the people who have a hand in making Doctor Who.**_

_**-Fan4life24**_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Our adventure today was something I least expected and I'm still unsure of how to feel about this new Doctor. He's intriguing, yeah, but at the same time he isn't my Doctor and there are so many unanswered questions filling my mind that I'm not sure how much longer I will be able to contain them. My Doctor, he was __Irreplaceable__ and I thought I knew him, and then he goes and does this... He goes and changes his face and his entire being. Who does that? How is it even possible? I know with the Doctor the word impossible means that everything is possible, but this is me. I've traveled with him for a little over a year now and I thought he was finished hiding secrets from me, but I was wrong. My emotions are a jumbled mess at this time, but I hope my emotions will unwind and my feelings will sort themselves, because traveling with him... I love it. It's one of the most exhilarating things I have ever done and I want him to be honest with me, but if he can't do that, why do I still travel with him? _

_ Rose.e re_

Rose Tyler stared at the piece of paper, her heart clenching at the blurred emotions so clearly written in this journal entry she'd written it almost three years ago. How could she have been so judgemental of her Doctor? She hadn't given him the chance to explain himself, nor had she given him the oppurtunity to get to know her in his new form. She could have saved herself so much heartache, so many tears, and so many nights lying awake because she couldn't sleep, the adventures that she'd experienced tucked away into the forefront of her mind. Her Doctor, her madman in a bluebox, her best friend, her protector, but most importantly her love.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the inevitable feeling of emptiness setting itself into the confines of her heart. She felt small in the big room she was seated in and she could feel the cool air amidst the chilly night, but she was a jumble of emotions tonight. They'd finally achieved the use of the dimension cannons but the problem wasn't that they were having trouble with the power source, it was the fact that they were unable to find the Doctor's time stream, and without it they couldn't find him. Rose felt like her world had crumbled underneath that tiny bit of information, the crack in her heart redifining itself with every second she was away from him. It wasn't like she couldn't live _without_ him, well because of course she could. She functioned like every normal human being in this parallel universe and she needed only the necessities, the same as everyone else. But Rose didn't want to live without him, she didn't want to wake up to an empty bed every morning, she didn't want to go to sleep at night without feeling his arms wrapped around her and she most certainly didn't want to go another second, another day, without that maniac grin that lit his face everytime they finished an adventure and it was only the two of them aboard the TARDIS. So she pushed on and she _knew_ that one way or another she would find her Doctor.

"Rose?" A voice, soft and melodic, whispered from right behind her. A hand appeared on her shoulder and she glanced at it slightly, knowing who it was at once.

"Pete," she murmured, setting the journal in her hands on the bench she was still perched on. It was seated next to a window that overlooked the ocean, which was why Rose felt it most comforting. It was the same beach she'd stood on when she'd had to saty Goodbye to her Doctor, but at least here she could keep the memory of him tucked away into her memory where it would never fade.

"Mickey's about to do another test run on the Dimension Cannons and he wanted to know if you wanted to go with him." He looked at her, his eyes soft. Her relationship with him hadn't changed much since the first time she'd met him. She'd _known_ in some way that he was her father in every way that counted and even though he hadn't actually been the one to help conceive her, she felt a connection to him. He, on the other hand, still hadn't quite grasped the concept of parralel universes and _her_, so they kept it strictly business.

Rose nodded and stood to her feet. "Course, why wouldn't I?"

Pete shrugged, his eyes growing dark. "You have other responsiblities that you could be dealing with at this moment, Rose. The threat in this world hasn't exactly evaporated."

Rose looked at him her eyes narrowing. "Are you insulting my pareting abilities? My _daughter_ means everything to me Pete and you have absolutely _no_ right insulting me. I am very aware of the threat in this world, which is why she's safe where she is. And what about Tony then? You're here when you too could be with him and mum."

Rose took a deep breath to steady herself, her baby girls face flashing through her mind. She'd spent every waking moment with Elaine, her daughter, and this trip had been the first time she'd been away from her since she was born. It was hard, considering the known fact that she was still unaware of how her daughter worked. A half human, half Time Lord child was something she was inexperienced with. Elaine was healthy, that much she knew was accurate, and that was only thanks to the onsite Doctor they had at Torchwood. He specialized in alien biology and so Rose knew she could trust him wholeheartedly, but he had no information about how Elaine's childhood would progress. Would she grow up fast? How long before she started speaking? Walking? Crawling? All things considered, Rose wanted to know the answers to these things. So she needed to find the Doctor, not only for herself, but for Elaine. Elaine needed her father.

Pete glared at her, "now who's the one insulting the other parent? I never insulted you Rose, your a great mother."

Rose shook her head, guilt consuming her. Pete was only trying to help and here she was insulting him. "I'm sorry Pete, I didn't mean to insult you. Your a great father, but I have to do this. I can't linger in this universe any longer then I have to. I _have_ to find him Pete."

Pete analyzed her, his eyes searching her face for something she had no clue of. He furrowed his eyesbrows as if thinking really hard on something, but whatever it was he dismissed it, because he sighed wearily. "Fine, but only if you promise me one thing?"

Rose frowned, "what?"

"Promise me that if you find this Doctor of yours, you'll tell him of the urgency this world is in."

"Of course I will! I would never risk Elaine's life like that! My life is here in this univerese, Pete. Mum, Tony, Elaine, Mickey, and even you. You all mean the world to me and the Doctor knows that. I'll let him know as soon as I see him."

Pete nodded, "okay. Strange things are happening here Rose and no one here knows why. The stars are goin out, but why? Our Science Technology isn't strong enough to deal with something like this and your Doctor seems to know a lot about things no one else ever does."

Rose nodded, her brows furrowed. "Your right, he does. But Pete, I don't know if whatever is coming is something he can control. The thing about the Doctor is that he's unpredicatable. He doesn't know where danger lurks, it finds him."

Pete only shook his head in response, "well let him know. He can do a lot more then any of us can."

Rose nodded and followed after him he gave the indication that he was leading her to one of the experimentaion rooms located in the back of Torchwood Industries. She knew this was where they were going to do the test run on the Dimension cannons because this is where they always did the test runs.

"Rose!" Mickey called to her as soon as her and Pete stepped through the door. "I've got enough power for one trip, but they still need a bit of charging. You game?"

Rose smiled, "course I am."

Rose squeezed her eyes shut as she was transported from the Torchwood Experimentation room to some unknown place. It was fast, as it always was, but the destination was always unclear. Rose never knew if she was going to end up on Mars or some unknown galaxy that would be hard to get away from. It was almost like traveling with the Doctor, except it was a lot more... difficult.

Rose opened her eyes when she knew she'd landed and took in the scenery before her. It looked like earth, if the commotion going on around her was any indication. But was it earth? Was it the same universe she had been born in?

Rose turned around at the sound of someone's voice and before she knew what was happening this red headed woman was pointing to a bin a few feet away.

"...Tell her that bin there, alright? It will all make sense, that bin there." And then she was gone, and Rose stood there momentarily dumbfounded until she realized that she had been asked to do something. She'd been too busy trying to decipher who this strange woman was that she completeley missed what she had said. Something about the bin that she'd been pointing to few feet away. Odd.

Rose turned her head back around, a solemn look on her face. She was obviously _not_ in the right universe and therefore she needed to keep trying even with the little power that she had left on the Dimension cannon.

Rose closed her eyes when she disappeared out of thin air and she wondered if anyone had realized that a strange woman had just disappeared right before their eyes. But it wasn't the strangest thing they had ever seen, what with the spaceship on Christmas a few years ago. or the living plastic, or even the spaceship that landed in the Thames.

Rose opened her eyes, expecting to see Mickey right in front of her back in the experimentation room, but instead she was filled with people milling about frantically, and a spaceship in the shape of a star overhead.

The Doctor.

That meant he had to be here, right? If there was a spaceship surrounding the sky, that meant that her Doctor had to be here, didn't it? There was no way he'd let this the world be taken over by aliens, the Doctor always protected humans, it was who he was.

"Where is he?" Rose murmured to herself, following the line of people down the alley they were standing in. She searched frantically for any sign of the Doctor, but her eyes stopped when two words plastered on to every inch of the brick wall a few feet to her right, caught her eye.

Bad Wolf.

No.

"Doctor!" She cried, running forward, not daring to believe that those two words were right in front of her. The last time she'd seen them, the Doctor had been in impendable danger, and now she... She didn't know where he was.

Rose caught sight of the same woman with red hair that she'd seen only moments ago standing beside a truck with a man who looked to be on a talking device. She was watching him with a distressed look. Who was this strange woman? Why did Rose keep seeing her?

Rose's breath hitched when she caught sight of a stretcher being brought towards an ambulance, and when she noticed the sonic screwdriver fall out the persons hands, she knew. This was her Doctor, it had to be.

Rose threw herself into a run towards the woman with red hair, frantic. She had to know what had been said, she had too.

"What happened? What'd they find? Sorry, did they find someone?" Rose questioned, already knowing they'd found the Doctor, but needing to hear it anyways. Maybe she'd been wrong, maybe it hadn't been the Doctor. Maybe it had only been someone dressed up like the Doctor.

"I dunno know, um, a bloke called the Doctor or something," the strange woman replied, looking at Rose curiously.

"Well where is he?" Rose demanded, frantically.

"They took him away," the woman answered giving Rose a pitying look. "He's dead." She frowned curiously when Rose only stared at her. "Sorry, did you know him...? I mean, they didn't say his name. Could be any Doctor."

Rose swallowed, trying to hold the tears back. "I came so far."

"It-it could be anyone," the woman replied touching Rose's arm gently.

Rose looked at her sharply, trying to decipher who she was. Why was this strange woman trying to help her? Rose had never met her before, and if she had, she certainly didn't recognize her.

"What's your name?" Rose questioned.

"Donna. And you?"

"Oh, I was just... just passing by, I shouldn't even be here... This is... wrong... This is wrong... This is so wrong..." Rose murmured, as she brought her eyes up towards Donna, something in the corner of her eye catching her attention. She glanced at Donna's back curiously, there was something there. An insect like thing, almost like a spider. Why was that there then? "Sorry, what was it? Donna what?" Rose intoned, looking once again at Donna.

"Why do you keep looking at my back?" Donna retorted, a suspicious expression crossing her features.

"I'm not," Rose protested, looking away.

"Yes you are! You keep lookin behind me, you're doin it now! What is it? What's there? Did someone put something on my back?!"

But Rose was already gone.

She'd felt the power on the Dimension cannon slipping, so she'd hit the button that would hopefully transport her back to Torchwood, in the middle of Donna's speech. There was something odd about this whole situation and Rose wanted to know what it was. That spider... she'd seen it before, but where? There could be so many explanations for this, but there was only one thing Rose was focused on. The Doctor couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be.

"Mickey!" Rose cried, relieved when she saw him and she knew at that moment that she was back in the Experimentation room at Torchwood. He'd obviously appeared right before her because he was standing there, a confused look on his face.

"Rose where have you been? You should have been here ages ago! The power on the Dimension Cannon is out and if it had gone out, you'd of been stuck right where you were."

Rose frowned, "I was coming back, Mickey! But then I was automatically transferred to another universe... The Doctor was there."

Mickey shook his head, "you can't just keep goin around lurkin about Rose! It's not safe, and until we find-wait did you say the Doctor was there?"

Rose swallowed, "yeah. But he's dead Mickey... he's-"

Rose snapped her mouth shut and frowned when the alarm from the control room went off and she frantically followed Mickey out of the room. When they got there, she saw Pete and Mike, a computer techy from Torchood, standing over a computer.

"The dimensions are collapsing! How is this even possible?" Pete growled in frustration.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know how this happened." Mike spoke, surprise evident in his voice.

"Pete? What's goin on?" Rose questioned, pushing past Mickey and going over to the computer the two men were hunched over. The readings were off the wall, and Rose frowned. "Why's it doing that?"

Mike pointed to a genetic reading on the far right of the screen and sighed. "Their converging, all of the dimensions are converging, but we don't know why. It's like, one minute everything was perfectly fine and then the next everything is collasping."

Rose nodded and sat down in the chair next to him, "who's DNA is it?"

"Donna Noble, that's all I know."

Donna Noble. The woman with the red hair.

Rose leaned forward and studied the readings more closely, trying to find a mistake, something she could use. "There!" She cried with hope. "There's something off about the letters. Compare it to an original sample of DNA, Mike. Here, use mine." Rose pulled a piece of hair from her head and handed it to Mike, who scanned it.

"Rose, I don't see how this will help-"

"Just do it!"

Mike only nodded and pulled the readings from her DNA up. "It's the same, save for the difference in your genes, but the set up is the same Rose."

"No, look at A and T. Their all supposed to be in sequence, right? But look at this one, it keeps changing from T to A and mine isn't doing that. Their something- wait a second! Move," Rose took his seat when he moved and pulled up Google. She searched the exact description of the spider she'd seen on Donna's back.

"That's it!" Rose exclaimed.

"What is it?" Pete questioned.

"The Doctor isn't dead! All the Dimensions seem to be converging on Donna, but I don't know why. All I know is that Donna's in a parralell world."

"Rose Tyler, what are you going on about?"

Rose sighed, and started from the beginning.

_**The last part of this is kinda dull and I'm sorry! I've had to go back and forth between Netflix to make sure I got everything correct and when it's running super slow, it's hard. I had to watch Turn Left and start and pause, start and pause, just so I could get the conversation between Rose and Donna right. So I may end up editing this chapter later, but for now, this is what I give you! :P **_

_**Also, Elaine was born healthy, for none of you who grasped that. But Rose doesn't know how fast she will grow. She does have two hearts like the Doctor, but more on that later!**_

_**Enjoy and pleaseeee review! Even if you think this chapter needs to be written better, which I agree on. I'll get to editing it later! :P**_


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait! I know it's been a little over a month but this story is so hard for me to plan out! I've got so much invested into writing this and so many ideas, but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. As for the Doctor... Well, he hasn't exactly been introduced yet but all in good time. I'm very unsure of how I want to portray him because I don't want to ruin your image of how he actually is. I'm unsure of how to be inside his head so please bare with me as I work to figure out the best way to approach him. I hope to have him in either chapter three or four.**

** Also, I realize that Tony IS the same age as Elaine, but this is assuming that Rose was ALSO pregnant as well as Jackie so they basically had their babies months apart because Rose was pregnant before she got stranded... So I guess Elaine would be around A year and half. Correct? And Tony would be a year and few months... Well, lets just say they're both a little over year to clear up any confusion...**

** This chapter might be very confusing but all in good time everything will be revealed and GitaMerah, your comment made me laugh. I honestly didn't think of making the little boy the Master, it was a great thought! But it isn't him! You will find out who he is soon enough. :P I can tell you that he's not an actual character from the show... So hopefully that will set your mind at ease. And IZzieThe Writer, thanks for the comments! Glad you like my story! Also the people who added my story and to the silent readers, thanks! Okay, enough rambling! Enjoy the chapter readers! :P**

** Also, I do put breaks in between different parts, but it doesn't sho it on Fanfiction and I don't know why... So that isn't my fault! Sorry if it confuses you! I will tryi to indicate the next part in the coming chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, all right belong to BBCA and everyone involved in creating Doctor Who!**

Chapter 2

_Dalig Ulv Straden_

Jackie Tyler smiled at the girl in her arms, her heart accelerating at the mere thought of who she was acting like. Her curiosity was obviously getting the better of her and she wanted to explore everything, not be cooped up in this tiny room that Rose had made especially for her. Rose had filled it with things that reminded of her her Doctor, pictures of that dreaded ship that he flew away in lining the walls and several pictures of Rose and him on various planets he'd taken her to were framed on the walls as a reminder of what her daughter longed to have again. Jackie thought it was more for Rose's benefit as opposed to Elaine's but the blue paint that graced the walls may have been for Elaine although Jackie seriously doubted it.

"Love you are just like him, you know that?" Jackie smiled at her granddaughter and thumped her nose with her finger. "You're so curious about everything around you, though it is the natural way of things. You are a baby, so it's only natural to be curious about everything, but I'm starting to wonder if maybe you are a little bit too curious. Hmm? What d'ya think about that?"

Elaine looked at the woman speaking to her and smiled, "Mummy!" She cooed, bouncing up and down on her feet.

Jackie laughed, "It's the only thing you can say." She shifted Elaine in her arms and then stood from the rocking chair she was perched in. "Alright love, time for bed. If your mum finds out I let you stay up this late, she might have a few things to say about that." Jackie placed Elaine in her crib and kissed her forehead. "You'll see her soon enough, sweets. Time for bed, sleep well!" She flipped on the small lamp beside her bed and then retreated from the room.

Jackie made her way down the small hallway only to stop again a few doors later. Jackie opened the door so that it was slightly ajar and the sight of her sleeping son was enough to put her mind at ease. Tony and Rose were the only two children that she bore and she would do anything to protect the both of them, no matter how simple the challenge. Though, having Tony was something she still had a hard time processing, considering the circumstances. She'd had Rose with the Pete she had fallen in loved with back in her world but Tony was from a Pete in a parallel universe, though the two of them were from the same man it seemed like they were two completely different people.

Jackie closed the door quietly on her sleeping son and continued her way through the house, a million different thoughts running through her head. Pete was out there, trying to find whatever threat was looming over this world, Rose was trying to find a way back to her Doctor. Mickey was out there trying to make sure he did everything he could to help the both of them and here she was caring for her son and Rose's daughter. Jackie felt so helpess because she wanted to be out there helping or at least doing something but she knew she wouldn't be of any help, especially because Pete wouldn't let her be of any help.

"Oh Doctor, you really are a dreadful man!" She grunted as she fixed herself a cup of tea. "Your ran away with my daughter and now look where we are?" She shook her head and looked around at her surroundings, trying to take everything in. She still hadn't gotten used to the way everything appeared her, though they were much the same as they were in her world, there were a few differences. Like the picture frames in this world, the moved, the changed images and Jackie found it very intriguing. She wasn't much for technology but she was sure they didn't have those type of things back in her world... Or did they?

A high pitched scream ricocheted off the walls and Jackie was brought from her thoughts at the sound of her sons scream. The cup in Jackie's hand slipped through her fingers and landed against the tiled floor with a crack, the pieces flying everywhere. Jackie raced up the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her and she was in her sons room seconds later.

"Tony? Love, what is it?" Jackie questioned, staring at her petrified son. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and Jackie looked around, trying to find the source of his petrified state. Jackie didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and her brows scrunched up in confusion as she tried to place the source of her sons fear. "Sweets, it's alright." She bent down in his crib and picked him up in her arms. "Did you have a nightmare? Is that what has you scared?" She felt him press his face against her shoulder and she couldn't help but notice the tremble in his shoulders. "Your shaking, love. Tell Mummy what it is..."

"Y-O-U W-I-L-L S-U-R-R-E-N-D-E-R!"

Jackie spun around, her son clutched to her chest and she screamed at the sight that met her. She closed her eyes, trying to get the image of this strange creature out her head but it was to no use because the terror racing through her only fumed to make it worse. Tony was clutching onto her tightly and she tried to regain some of her composure so that she wasn't scaring him, though that obviously wasn't the case.

"W-who are you?" Jackie questioned, slowly opening her eyes to face the terrifying creature. It was a robot, that was obvious but Jackie didn't recall ever seeing something that had the idea of a hand for a plunger.

"W-E A-R-E Y-O-U-R S-U-P-E-R-I-O-R! Y-O-U W-I-L-L O-B-E-Y!" The robotic voice told her and Jackie took a deep, reassuring breath as she let the situation weigh itself on her. She knew she'd heard these voices before but she never recalled actually encountering them. They seemed foreign to her but at the same time she recognized them.

"Hang on! You were at the battle of Canary Wharf with those crazy robots that wanted to cut my brain out!"

The robot looked at her with it's one microscopic eye, "Y-O-U W-I-L-L O-B-E-Y!"

Jackie held Tony closer to her, the situation finally dawning on her as yet another one of those robot things that she didn't have a name to came up behind her. They wanted to take her and her son and there wasn't anything she could do about it. "What do you want with us?"

The robot who had just walked-or rather rolled-in turned its one eye on her, "Y-O-U W-I-L-L S-U-R-R-E-N-D-E-R!"

Jackie flinched and held Tony close to her, trying to keep calm. She'd have to be calm in order to get her emotions in order so that she could protect Tony and Elaine from these Robotic like creatures that she still had yet to put a name to.

Elaine... Elaine was still in her room and Jackie had no way of getting to her, at least not without getting past these robots.

"Mummy!" Tony cried, clinging to her. He was still shaking and Jackie tried to reassure him by patting his back gently.

The robot behind her moved aside and looked at the two of them, "-Y-O-U A-N-D T-H-E C-H-I-L-D W-I-L-L G-O Q-U-I-E-T-L-Y!" It's one eye turned in the other direction as an indication that Jackie and Tony were to walk out of the door and to who knows where.

"Wait!" Jackie cried. "My granddaughter! She's sleeping in the other room, do you expect me to just leave her here?" She looked at the two robots frantically, not really knowing if telling them about Elaine was a good or bad thing. But she couldn't leave Elaine here with no one to take care of her, so her only option was to take her with them.

The robot in front of her looked at her, focusing it's one eye on her. "Y-O-U W-I-L-L B-R-I-N-G T-H-E O-T-H-E-R C-H-I-L-D!"

Jackie nodded and slipped out of the room, knowing that whatever those robots were-she really needed to remember what Rose had called them- were following her. Was it really necessary that they followed her every move?

Jackie opened the door to Elaine's room and found her fast asleep in her crib, a pink blanket tucked around her. Jackie shifted Tony in her arms and walked towards the crib, wondering how she could possibly manage to calm too scared children. She reached in with her free arm and picked Elaine up by the waist, waking her instantly. She placed her on her hip and turned back to the robots who were waiting. "Okay, I'm ready now. But can you tell me where you plan to take us?"

"Mummy!" Elaine whimpered as she focused on the robots in front of her. Instead of screaming, like Jackie was preparing herself for Elaine only stared at the two of them, her eyes filled tears at being awoken from her sleep. "Mummy!" She whimpered, wiggling in Jackie's arms.

The robot closest to the door turned its eye on Elaine, staring at her for reasons unknown to Jackie. "T-I-M-E L-O-R-D!" The robot screeched as it pointed what looked like a laser at the child in Jackie's right arm.

"Wait! Why would you want to hurt her?" Jackie questioned as she turned Elaine away from the laser so that she was in it's direct line of sight. "She's only a child, she can't even hurt a fly!"

The same robot pointing it's lazer at her spoke with a menacing tone, if that was even possible. "T-I-M-E L-O-R-D-S A-R-E T-H-E E-N-E-M-Y T-O D-A-L-E-K K-I-N-D!"

Jackie scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion, not exactly sure she'd heard the robot right. Dalek! That's what they were called, Jackie remembered now because that was what Rose had mentioned they were called.

"You want to kill a child because Time Lords are an enemy to your kind?" Jackie looked at the two Daleks in confusion.

"T-H-E C-H-I-L-D I-S A -T-I-M-E L-O-R-D!" They repeated at the same time as if it was a mantra.

Jackie glanced down at Elaine who had now hidden her face in Jackie's shoulder. Jackie knew that Elaine was in fact a Time Lord because she had two beating hearts, but what the Daleks didn't understand was that Elaine was only half Time Lord, she was also human.

"She's not a Time Lord, I can assure you of that." Jackie stated, even though it wasn't the complete truth but she wasn't about to let them ruin everything Rose had built up. Rose hadn't known anyone would ever come for her of course but Rose knew how unique her daughter was and Jackie wasn't going to let them ruin that.

Elaine lifted her head from Jackie's shoulder and turned her head to face the Daleks head on. "Daddy," she told them whimpering. "Daddy!"

The Dalek closest to them looked at her. "W-H-A-T I-S T-H-I-S T-R-E-A-C-H-E-R-Y?"

Elaine looked at them, her hand reached out towards them as she continued to whimper. "Daddy!"

Jackie glanced at Elaine, confusing slipping onto her features. Rose had told Elaine about the Doctor, yes and she'd even been practicing trying to get her to say the words but Elaine had never until now said his name. It was the first time she had ever said his name and Jackie wondered if maybe it was because she was scared. "Elaine, love it's okay."

Elaine looked at Jackie and pressed her hand to her cheek, "daddy!"Jackie tightened her arms around Tony and Elaine wondering why Elaine kept crying out for him.

"Y-O-U W-I-L-L O-B-E-Y!" One of the Daleks spoke as it's voice began to rise in what Jackie assumed was anger.

"Daddy!" Elaine whined softly, her voice growing louder almost as if she was actually calling for him.

Jackie swallowed, looking at her granddaughter. "Darling it's okay. I know you're scared but your daddy can't help you right now." She pulled her closer to her and kissed her forehead in an attempt to reassure her.

Elaine looked at Jackie and began to all out cry, her screams ricocheting off of the walls. "DADDY!"

Jackie frowned, trying to figure out what she wanted. Rose would know exactly what her daughter wanted and she could comfort her, Rose would know the exact comfort to give her daughter because she was her mother. "Daddy, sweetheart? I know you want to meet him and you will! Shh, don't be scared."

"S-I-L-E-N-C-E!" Both Daleks yelled at the same time.

"She's scared, just gimme a minute to calm her down!" Jackie said as she rocked both of the children in her arms softly. "Elaine sweets, it's okay. Shhh."

"DADDY!" Elaine cried, her screams only increasing. "DADDY!"

Jackie stopped and frowned at her granddaughter until finally a thought occurred to her. Doctor. Elaine wasn't calling out for him because she wanted him, she was calling out his name because she was calling to him or at least that's what Jackie assumed. She couldn't be sure, but it seemed like Elaine was trying to reach out to him with her mind, though Jackie didn't think she actually knew how to do it or if it was even possible. She was trying to protect them and that made Jackie see her in a new light.

"S-I-L-E-N-C-E O-R Y-O-U W-I-L-L B-E E-X-T-E-R-M-I-N-A-T-E-D!"

Jackie looked at the two Daleks and smiled, a very small smile. "Actually, you remember when I said she wasn't a Time Lord? Well, I lied and you said that Time Lords are the enemy to your kind, correct? Well, if that's the case then you've severely made a child who wants her father very angry and when a child wants her father, what's the one thing she does? She calls out to him and in this case her father isn't someone you really want to make angry now is it?"

The two Daleks looked at her before a ray of light was shot their way and Jackie barely had time to maneuver herself and the kids she was holding out of the way before the entire room erupted into a bright ray of light.

Jackie closed her eyes tightly as she pressed her entire body over the two children who she was trying to protect. Tony was beyond crying now, his sobs had become more like screams and Elaine was whimpering softly, her small form slightly shaking from her incessant crying. Jackie held the both of them to her chest, cooing to them softly.

"Stay away from my family!" Rose's voice rang out from above them and Jackie heard the distinct sound of her gun being reloaded and a second later she heard the sound of the gun falling to the ground.

"Mum, I love you and I'm glad everyone is okay but if you don't mind could you please hand me my daughter?"

Rose Tyler stared at Donna Noble who had only just been hit by a car in order to set things right between her world and this parallel world that had been built around her due to the effects of a fortune teller. Rose had known everything when she had encountered Donna again, and that was why she'd had to use the dimension cannon again specifically so that she could see Donna again. All of the readings seemed to be converging on Donna and Rose didn't why but she knew that she was the only one who could help her and she had to save the Doctor. It was also one step closer to finding the Doctor.

Rose stared at her for a moment longer before opening her mouth, "tell the Doctor two words." She watched as Donna's face contorted into confusion and Rose leaned down and whispered the two words that seemed to follow her no matter where she went.

_Bad Wolf._

After Donna faded out, going back to the right universe that she belonged in, the world around Rose seemed to disappear and she was transported back to Torchwood where she was greeted with a jumble of people frantically bustling about. Rose wondered for a moment what all of the commotion was about but when she stood to her feet, she knew exactly why everyone was running around, guns in hand.

Bad Wolf was written on every wall in the room she was currently in and she could hear the faint sounds of Daleks through the window adjacent to where she was currently standing. "What is going on? Why are the Daleks attacking us?" She wondered idly to herself as she picked up a gun in the chair nearest her and began making her way out of the room in search of Pete and Mickey.

"Rose! Rose you have to get out of here! Jackie! She's in trouble!" Rose heard the faint sound of Mickey's cry from the end of the hall but she couldn't understand his distress. If Jackie was in trouble, why weren't they already helping her?

"Mickey where are you? Why is Jackie in trouble?" Rose turned around, trying to find the source of Mickey's voice and when her eyes landed on the wall that always seemed to break her heart in two, her eyes widened. The wall that had separated her from her Doctor was the only wall, from what she had seen, in Torchwood that didn't have Bad Wolf written all over it. "What is this? Some kind of trickery? Mickey! Where are you?"

Rose heard the sound of something being thrown and then Mickey's voice filled her ears, "Pete and I used the dimension cannons to jump worlds and now we're stuck on the other side but Rose... This world is full of Daleks so it isn't just happening where you are. It's all worlds and their all collapsing!"

Rose frowned as she pressed her hand to the wall, trying to ignore the ache in her chest. "What world are you in?"

"We're home Rose, where you and I were born, the place you've been trying to get to since the we got stuck in that parallel universe. But listen, Rose! Jackie's in trouble, if the Daleks are there then they're taking every family from their home and doing God knows what with them! You have to help her!"

Rose's heart pounded in her chest as the realization of what Mickey was saying dawned on her, Mickey was in the same universe as the Doctor and all I would have to do is lock in their coordinates and I'd be there. No. She had to help her mother and save her daughter and little brother from the Daleks. She wouldn't think about the Doctor right now, she couldn't and especially not with her daughter in impendable danger. "How are you even contacting me if your not even in this world?"

"The DImension cannons hold a talking device, I'm contacting you through that but I won't be able to talk for long because I have to save the battery so that Pete and I have a way back. Pete and I are going to go find him, Rose and when we do we'll come save you, I promise." Rose pressed her cheek to the wall, trying with every ounce of her willpower not to think about that dreadful day two years ago when she was left here in a world she never wanted.

"Goodbye Rose," was the last thing Mickey said before she heard the click of a button and his voice faded away.

Rose took a deep breath and pushed herself away from the wall knowing what her next mission was.

Rose blasted the two Daleks who'd been facing her mother, with a rage she had never known and she knew it was due to the fact that her daughter had almost been shot at by a Dalek. "Don't ever point your weapon at my child again." She raged, throwing her gun down at the now destroyed Daleks. "You really don't want to see me when I'm angry," she added as she focused her attention on her mother who was now cowered in the corner, her arms wrapped around Tony and Elaine.

"Mum, I love you and I'm glad everyone is okay but if you don't mind could you please hand me my daughter?" Rose called as she made her way towards her mother.

Jackie Tyler lifted herself off of the children she'd been protecting and she focused her attention on Rose, "oh Rose I was so scared. Those things... They were so frightening!"

Rose shook her head and reached out to take Elaine from her mother, "hey sweetheart are you alright?" Rose pressed her daughter to her chest, a breath of relief making its way out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner," she spoke to her mother as she held her daughter in her arms. "I'm so glad all three of you are okay." Rose added, her arms tightening around Elaine

"Mummy!" Elaine cried as she clung to Rose's neck, her shoulders slightly trembling. "Mummy!"

Jackie smiled slightly, "you've got a brave daughter Rose. She tried to reach out to him, y'know? The Doctor, she kept calling for him but I only thought she was scared but that wasn't the case."

Rose patted Elaine's back in circular motions, "she's half Time Lord mum but I'm not really sure what kind of powers she possesses. But in any other case, I've gotta go... Mickey and Pete are stuck in another world and I have to go help them."

"But you can't! If you go, then you'll be stuck there too!" Jackie cried, grabbing onto Rose's arm with her free hand.

Rose nodded, "yes. But I'll be with the Doctor and Pete and Mickey will be able to come back once we find him. I have to do this mum, I'm sorry, I love you and you have brought me up all on your own and I thank you for that but I love him mum. I have to find my way back to him and you have Tony and Pete to take care of... I'll see you again, I promise." Rose kissed her mother on the forehead and then locked the coordinates of Mickey and Pete's location into her Dimension Cannon. Rose reached over and picked up the gun she'd laid down, swinging it over her shoulder as she shifted Elaine to her other arm.

Jackie grabbed her daughters free hand before Rose could press the button on the Dimension cannon that would forever remove her from this world. "Sweetheart, listen to me. If you somehow find your way back to him then I want you to be happy okay and one way or another, I will find you and when I do I'm not leaving."

Rose frowned at her mother, "mum, what are you talking about?"

"I'm coming with you, Rose. I want to see Pete and I want to go home. This is Pete's home but it isn't ours and I wouldn't be able to stay here without you Rose. You're my daughter just as much as Tony is my son and I need the both of you."

Rose felt her eyes filling with tears, "mum you can't. You and Pete love each other, you have to stay here with him."

"If he loves me, then he will stay with me. Now go and I will sort everything out here." Jackie kissed Rose on her forehead and with one last look at her daughter, she stepped away. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rose murmured before she hit the button on the Dimension Cannon. Rose tightened her arms around Elaine as they were both transported to the world she considered home.

Rose landed on her feet, Elaine still in her arms. She looked up at the sky and a frown crossed her face as the realization of what was happening dawned on her. "Alright, now we're in trouble and it's only just beginning."

_Gallifrey_

_ A million, Billion miles away..._

Millions and millions of Time Lords bustled about the planet of Gallifrey as if there wasn't a care in the world but little did they know that some things were about to bring their world crashing down. It wasn't that they weren't aware of the fact because Time Lords always knew when they were in trouble but the time lock that they were stuck in fogged up the outside world to a point that it repeated itself, constantly. They had to relive day after day as if they didn't know what was going to happen on a day they'd relived over and over and over. That is until one day, it just stopped and everything was broken, the time lock, the repeating mantra that they had to live the same day over and over again, but mostly their sadness was over. But no one knew why and this was as unfamiliar to them as it was to the outside world, except for one man who knew exactly what was going on.

Maseon Jones stood in front of the window in his office, his back ramrod straight. He was in the middle of calming his unreplenishable anger when his 14 year old son was brought in by two guards. "Let me go!" His son's voice fluttered in, his voice filled with an undeniable fury.

"Leave us," Maseon spoke, his voice as cold as the ice on a winter day. Once the guards were gone from the room, Maseon turned on his son with a trembling fury. "Have you any idea what you've done boy?"

Tyler Jones looked up at his father with narrowed eyes, "what was I to do father? You never believe I can do anything so I was only trying to prove to you ad everyone here that I could do what you can't do!"

"You idiotic boy! You could have blown our cover and then what? The time lock is only recently broken and you go and think that you can just leave Gallifrey with no means of getting back? You haven't even reached the age of being able to have your own ship, how would you have managed to get back? Earth is unfamiliar to you, you had no idea what you were doing!" His father turned on him, his long flowing cape dragging behind him.

"I saw her father, the object of your eye. The thing you are so desperate to have because after all, isn't she the one that broke the time lock? You said so yourself, the lock couldn't have just broken... It's impossible. What you assume broke it couldn't have possibly broken it! She's only a child!"

Maseon Jones turned his head slightly to the right, "you've seen the child?"

Tyler nodded, "yes and she's innocent father. She couldn't have done this, she isn't even a year old! On Gallifrey that's not even old enough to be considered a baby! Our age differences are so different, so how could someone not even considered a baby break the time lock?"

Maseon laughed, his voice filled with nothing but venom and acid. "You seem to have seriously mistaken dear boy, the child isn't what broke the time lock although she is very interesting, all things considered."

Tyler stood up, a frown on his face. "You said that the Doctor did this, you said he was consorting with humans and because of his failure we are now free! That's what you told everyone!"

"Yes, I did tell everyone that didn't I?"

"Father, I don't understand, why are you acting as if this never happened?" Tyler looked up at his father, severely confused by his words.

"Oh son, you have much to learn. I lied but of course I had too because I want her all to myself and I know that's selfish but what choice do I have? She's is a very, very interesting girl."

"She's a child!"

"Ah but she isn't what you think she is, in fact I don't even think she knows what she is."

Tyler clenched his fist, his face flaming. "I-I won't let you touch her father! She's a baby, she doesn't even know what the word no means!"

Maseon turned on his son, his face alight with amusement, "you would go against your father for a baby you know nothing about?"

Tyler lifted his chin and tried with all his might to look tough, "yes."

"Then you are a fool!" Maseon turned away from his son and returned his stance at the window. "You are a fool if you think the child is who I'm interested in."

Tyler turned sharply to his father, "aren't you?"

"No dear boy, I'm interested in her mother."

"Her mother?" Now Tyler was seriously confused.

"Bad wolf or as the humans call her, Rose Tyler. She is the reason we are free and she is a very strong girl, she just doesn't know it yet."

_**A/N: So this came out to 12 pages on Google Docs, so I'm sorry if it's short on Fanfiction. I hope this made sense, if it didn't feel free to message me and I will explain it to you. Tyler and Maseon Jones are my own characters, they are not in Doctor Who. Look for the Doctor and Donna in the next chapter! I will work as hard as I can on it! **_

_**This is unedited! Sorry! **_


End file.
